Nadie
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: En ocasiones olvidamos para no herir nuestro corazón. Pero hay cosas que nadie más puede entender que nosotros mismos, posiblemente aquella persona. -Yaoi-. Kai y Boris Kusnetzov. Feliz cumpleaños Zhena.


Es un fanfic de beyblade. Que por mi seudónimo obviamente se sabe que la serie o el manga no son míos.

Pareja: Boris Kusnetzov y Kai

Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Semi Song Fic. Y cursilería barata.

Esto está hecho para ZhenaHik por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicitaciones por hacerte más anciana!, espero que te guste, toma en cuenta por favor que salí de mi línea habitual de escribir para hacerte el fanfic…

_**Nadie (No One)**_

Llevaba varias horas dando vueltas, o al menos eso intuyó cuando miró por tercera vez el árbol que había marcado.

-_¿Cómo demonios me pasó esto a mi?_

Cerró el puño para impactarlo sobre la equis del tronco. Recargó la espalda, dejándose derrapar hasta que quedó sentado en la hierba del suelo.

-_Pertenecer a la nobleza no significa nada en estos días._

Hundió el rostro entre las manos. Más que tristeza era obvia la frustración.

-¿Se ha perdido el principito?

Tensó las mandíbulas para no gritar. Realmente se había sorprendido. Él era el mejor cazador de todos los feudos del reino, la única explicación de que otra persona se hubiera acercado sin que se percatara, se debía obviamente a su actual estado de ofuscación.

Ah, por cierto. Ahora que veía ese maldito rostro con la sonrisa burlona, se acordaba que le había preguntado con mordacidad.

-Eres demasiado atrevido, plebeyo. Tu sonrisa puede caer en una canasta junto con tu cabeza.

-Eso, o mis bolsillos podrían llenarse con una buena recompensa si te llevo. Soy Boris Kusnetzov.

Al levantarse alisó su costosa capa. Acomodó su sombrero humedecido de sudor, sopesando las cosas un poco. Su orgullo no le permitía ser ayudado, pero si seguía sin su guardia, podía correr un verdadero peligro. No es que le faltaran conocimientos para defenderse, pero si para sobrevivir sin las comodidades que le brinda su noble cuna.

Ahora ese tipo estaba ofreciéndole la posibilidad de llevarlo de vuelta. La ropa (y el hedor) podía decirle claramente que era un campesino. Posiblemente regresaba de la jornada matutina, seguramente conocía mucho mejor que él los alrededores.

Gruñó. En silencio hizo un ademán para indicarle que siguiera adelante.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta de que fue guiado hasta un apartado del bosque. Una pequeña choza se erguía en el centro de un terreno. La porqueriza estaba abierta, las gallinas no tenían un lugar específico, por lo que iban y venían a su antojo.

El hombre de noble familia alzó su capa para dejarlas pasar entre sus pies, evitando llenarse lo más que pudiera de plumas.

-Sé que es insano tener a los cerdos sueltos, pero no tengo muchas opciones –mencionó el campesino.

-No te preocupes. –Habló por primera vez el acaudalado hombre desde el inicio del recorrido-. Es comprensible que no puedas estar encerrado para que puedas ir a trabajar.

El campesino sonrió por la mordacidad del otro. Aunque era un hombre de alta alcurnia al que había acompañado todo el tiempo, no había dado una mueca de desaprobación en todo el camino, a pesar de que se lleno de lodo, hojas secas y demás artilugios de los que gozaba la naturaleza. Tampoco es que hubiera hecho un gesto para denotar que le agradaba.

Boris se quitó de la frente el flequillo color lavanda de sus cortos cabellos. El hombre retiró su sombrero mostrando un cabello de un azul en dos tonalidades.

-¿Y cómo se llama el principito? –Preguntó con voz ácida.- Claro, si este simple subordinado puede saberlo.

-Kai –espetó con simpleza.

Se sentó en la mesa, Boris frente a él. Sirvió en un tarro de barro agua fresca, que Kai bebió sin dudarlo medio minuto.

-Había escuchado que en las familias nobles los coperos bebían antes el vino, ya sabes, por si no estaba envenenado.

-Esto es agua, así que no hay mucho problema.

Siempre se imaginó a los de alta clase inaccesibles y crueles con aquellos que no tenían la fortuna de haber nacido en cuna de oro. Y así es como eran, pero este tipo al parecer le era tan indiferente el entorno, que su capacidad para soportar cualquier tipo de vida era evidente.

-¿No preguntarás porqué te traje aquí, en vez de llevarte a tu casa, gran señor feudal?

Kai negó con la cabeza.

-De todas formas es más conveniente para ti llevarme.

-Esas palabras suenan demasiado seguras.

-No tendrían por qué no serlo. Tú quieres una recompensa que yo puedo darte, yo quiero regresar para dártela.

-Ah vaya, como tenemos los mismos intereses… –Boris se inclinó hacia enfrente, quedando peligrosamente cerca de Kai. La mesa era muy pequeña.- Puedes suponer que haré lo que tú me pidas.

-No precisamente. Tarde o temprano tendrás que acceder. No es que fueras a quedarte toda la vida conmigo.

Boris entrecerró los ojos. Kai deseó no haber dicho aquello cuando cierto brillo de cazador apareció en los irises verdes frente a él.

-Podría ser, quien sabe. A lo mejor me mantiene el estado.

Kai frunció las cejas.

-Este feudo es mío. Tú me perteneces. –Se puso en pie, dejando anonadado a Boris.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras. Te pondría más atención, pero hay gente que necesitamos trabajar para comer.

La choza era una sola gran habitación. No había divisiones, tampoco muchos muebles. La estufa, una cama, la mesita con dos sillas y un baúl. Kai se encaminó a la cama, recostándose unos momentos.

-Va a ensuciarse la ropa, amo- Boris soltó la última palabra con acidez. Kai lanzó una risa irónica.

El silencio era reconfortante, Kai se sentía tranquilo, teniendo el ruido de las aves y los animales del bosque cercano como música de fondo. Aquel hombre había salido a seguir trabajando.

Abrió los ojos, mirando la paja que salía de los resquicios del techo. Tenía la grata sensación de haber estado ahí antes, reconfortado con la presencia de ese hombre socarrón.

-No eres precisamente un campesino común. –Le dijo a Boris, quien le había estado mirando en silencio.

-Creí que estabas dormido. –Dejó los maderos en el suelo, para apilarlos al lado de la estufa y echarlos como leña.- Te daré algo de comer. –Fue más una orden-. Cuando acabemos te llevaré hasta tu casa.

A Kai no le gustaba que fueran tan atrevidos, ni siquiera sus amigos le hablaban de tú, pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento. El crujido de la madera, el aroma a comida. Kai adoraba los días que pasaba en su casa de campo, pero no eran nada parecidos a los que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Tenía veintisiete años, venía de la familia más importante, poseía una prodigiosa inteligencia para manejar personal a su cargo y administrar numerosos bienes. Por ello la mayoría de las veces sus subalternos no comprendían la razón de que se obsesionara tanto con la soledad de su casa de campo, mucho menos que siendo una persona tan importante permitiera a tan poco personal para atenderlo en ella, cada seis meses cuando iba.

Comió con tranquilidad sin replicar sobre el nabo y la patata hervidos, el pan duro si mantequilla y el agua sin vino.

Agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Boris se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa, sorprendiéndose no solo porque con ese hombre tuviera la sensación de desear matarlo por su porte antipático, sino que a la vez podía llegar a agradar, dado que utilizaba sus finos modales hasta para comer con las manos sin quejarse. Orgulloso hasta la médula.

-Yo he estado aquí. –Kai cerró los ojos, recargando los codos en la mesa, escondiendo la boca tras las manos.

Boris elevó la cabeza en un gesto altanero, solo para ocultar el miedo que le causaron esas palabras.

-Vaya… la sesera se te ha removido principito.

-Es por eso que tú no eres un simple neófito que hable como los demás campesinos.- Refutó Kai triunfante.- Yo te enseñé muchas palabras. _Esa es la única verdad. No me perdí. Cuando llegué aquí hubo algo en mi que no deseaba irse, pero no pude identificarlo… ¿Qué olvide?_

-Da igual.- Aceptó Boris a su manera.- El punto es que de nuevo te largaras. –Susurró con amargura, mas Kai logró escucharlo.

Se puso en pie, recogiendo de mala gana los trastos sucios.

Una vez solo Kai suspiró, mirando con pasividad la pequeña choza. Tiempo atrás intentaron asesinarlo. Era solo un niño pequeño de cinco años. Fue dado a una familia de campesinos, para que pudiera ser escondido entre la clase popular, donde sería el último lugar a donde buscarían a un noble.

Kai salió de la choza, mirando como Boris comenzaba a apilar los maderos cerca de otro más grueso empotrado en el suelo. Se quitó la camisa, dejándole ver los músculos de su espalda. Kai tragó saliva. No era el muchacho flaco que comenzaba a aparecer en sus recuerdos. Se había convertido en un hombre mucho más alto que él, pero seguía conservando la audacia de su niñez, sobre todo su altanería.

La misma que le había permitido sobrevivir al desafiar la vida, le agradaba a Kai. Tuvo que aprenderla para sortear su propia historia.

Boris era el hijo más pequeño de siete. La madre era una mujer más avejentada físicamente de lo que en realidad era. La peste le había matado a los demás hijos y el marido, Boris fue el único sobreviviente. Siempre resistía.

El golpe de estado había obligado a muchas familias nobles a huir de sus comarcas. Muchos fueron exterminados antes de salir de los territorios del país. Es por eso que los padres de Kai, no deseando arriesgarlo, dejaron a su más fiel sirviente a cargo de su caudal y un niño que guardaba la falsa personalidad del verdadero heredero. Al auténtico lo entregaron al cuidado de la campesina, a cambio de manutención por unos años más, a aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera dos meses completos le dieron la ayuda, pero la señora Kusnetzov, al ver esos preciosos ojos inocentes aunque enfadados, no tuvo el corazón para abandonarlo a su suerte. Dejando consigo otra boca que alimentar, la mujer tenía demasiado trabajo para tomarlos en cuenta.

Kai era dos años menor que Boris. Aunque no lo aceptó al principio, en unos días terminó cuidándolo a regañadientes.

El pequeño era prepotente, orgulloso. Tuvo muchos roces negativos con Boris. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía que ambos se odiaran, pero muy en el fondo habían logrado tomarse afecto.

Con el tiempo, con su carácter hosco debido a la soledad del abandono que no comprendía, Kai se envolvió en la terquedad del silencio. La única forma en que Boris lo hacía hablar era molestándolo para que contestara a la agresión. Kai comprendía. A su extraña forma agradecía que hubiera alguien en el mundo que se preocupara por él, cuando se creía solo.

A veces Kai salía a sentarse en la hierba seca, acariciando a los animales que se acercaba. Les abrazaba con sus manos blanquísimas, que comenzaban a tener callosidades ante el trabajo duro.

_I just want you close_

_where you can stay forever_

_you can be sure_

_that it will only get bether_

_(Solo quiero tenerte cerca_

_donde te puedas quedar por siempre_

_puedes estar seguro_

_que esto solo puede ponerse mejor)_

Boris se sentaba a su lado. Era gracioso verlos a casi un metro de distancia. Con la brutalidad que le caracterizaba para despertarle de su ensimismamiento, Boris golpeaba con un puño el costado del brazo del más pequeño. Kai adoraba ver el cabello de Boris luciendo plateado con la luz de la luna. Fruncía el seño, volteando graciosamente la cabeza en un gesto despectivo para fingir ignorarlo, mientras sobaba su brazo.

-Los tiempos se pondrán mejores.

Si Boris lo decía, Kai creía.

Kai pagaba el cuidado y el interés con educación. Había escrito algunos párrafos de libros clásicos que conocía de memoria. Enseñó a Boris a leer y escribir. Al final de la jornada de recolección, se sentaban en los costales luego de juntar la cosecha. Tomaba todos los días una ramita de árbol, Kai hacía espacio en el granero, poniendo todo su empeño en dejar un resquicio pequeño en donde pudiera escribir en la tierra.

Era en ese instante donde sus cabezas quedaban muy juntas, y podían sentir el calor que irradiaba el otro cuerpo.

-_Quiero tenerte cerca de mí para siempre…_

Boris sabía que no sería así, que algún día todo acabaría. Por eso se alejaba, intentaba odiarlo todos los días, pero su fórmula surtía el efecto contrario.

_You and me together_

_throungh the days and nights_

_i don´t worry cause_

_everything´s gonna be alright_

_people keep talking_

_they can say what they like_

_but all i know is_

_everything´s gonna be alright._

_(Tu y yo juntos_

_a través de los días y las noches_

_No me preocupo porque_

_todo va a estar bien_

_La gente sigue hablando, ellos pueden decir lo que quieran_

_pero lo que se es que todo va a estar bien.)_

Los rasgos físicos de Kai hacían casi obvia su procedencia. La mujer había intentado hacer lo posible por ocultarlo. Sus hermosos ojos rubí eran siempre cerrados si el muchacho estaba parado en un lugar, o si miraban al mundo tenían que ser posados en la tierra para que nadie mirara su magnificencia. La piel blanca había sido cubierta con dos marcas azules en las mejillas, como si fuese una marca de propiedad.

Boris y su madre procuraban que lucieran igual cada día que las pintaban, para que se creyera que eran verdaderos tatuajes. No habían de preocuparse que intentaran tocarlo, lo irrisorio del niño y lo violento de Boris evitaba que se le acercaran.

Aunque ella no deseaba ponerle largas jornadas de trabajo, hubo de acostumbrarlo. Si alguien sospechaba más de la cuenta que no era el hijo de su hermana, fallecida por la peste en el pueblo del que venían, sería asesinado. Las mañanas comenzaban antes de que saliera el sol, había que prepararlo todo, comenzar la jornada de cosecha y recolección de la tierra. Al terminar las faenas de la casa, al atardecer la vendimia y por la noche el premio del descanso por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando los veían caminar juntos yendo a vender leche, les miraban con recelo. Kai iba sobre la vaca, con sus ojos puestos en la tierra y el ala de su sombrero de paja cubriéndole medio rostro. Boris iba descalzo, erguido y altanero, jalando a la famélica vaca con una mano, sosteniendo un cubo en la otra. Caminaban algunas horas por las calles, deteniéndose a ordeñar al animal cuando les compraban.

Aunque los adultos miraban, los niños se arremolinaban alrededor, arrojando rocas a ambos niños, burlándose de su extrema pobreza. Kai continuaba seco y serio. Boris orgulloso y erguido.

-¿Has visto?... Seguramente la mujer de Kusnetzov se metió con algún otro…

-¡Y él que era tan trabajador y bueno!

-¿No te parece demasiado extraño que pasen tanto tiempo juntos esos niños? ¡Ni que fueran de verdad parientes!

-Los educaran para que vivan en amasiato. ¿Cómo más de no ser así? No hay nada que puedan ofrecer para tener una pareja.

Eran las distintas voces burlonas o injustamente juiciosas que se escuchaban.

Boris sonreía, saludaba socarrón en un movimiento de cabeza, seguía adelante con toda la sorna que lo llenaba del asco del enfado. Nunca se mostraría débil sin importar cuanto hablaran. Continuaría al lado de Kai. Posiblemente si se mantenía firme algún día vendría algo bueno.

_No one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i´m feeling_

_no one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i fell for you._

_You..._

_You.._

_Can get in the way of what i feel for you._

_(Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que siento_

_nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que te siento a ti,_

_Tú…_

_Tú…_

_Entiende la manera en que te siento a ti)_

El pequeño Boris decidió que dos de las cuatro horas que se les permitía el descanso, no quería pasarlas en su rincón repleto de polvo y tela vieja. Se acercó a la cama improvisada, echa de paquetes de heno envueltos en mantas, recostándose al lado de Kai.

A sus doce años, sus ojos verdes refulgían en la oscuridad, con la luz que se colaban por la ventana. Kai llegó a la conclusión de que sería más difícil vivir sin la luz de esa mirada, que sin los rayos de la luna alumbrando sus noches.

Cuando lo pensó dormido, Boris se acercó más, pegando su frente a la de Kai. Amaba ver esos ojos carmín, pero le gustaba más ver ese semblante tranquilo, alejado del seño fruncido. Acarició con tacto tosco de manos rasposas, las delicadas mejillas que por la noche dejaban de estar marcadas. Kai tembló ante el ligero contacto al que ya casi no estaba acostumbrado.

No quería que se fuera nunca. Kai a su vida fácil pero fría. Boris fuera de la infancia que lo ennoblecía.

Deseaban mantenerse unidos con su muy extraña manera de amar, porque ninguna otra persona les permitía sentirse de esa manera.

Con sus labios tiritando de nervios y frío, Boris los posó suavemente en los del otro pequeño, en un gesto de torpe dulzura que sellaría un pacto que pronto se olvidaría.

Por un tiempo.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_and my heart is hurting_

_you will always be around_

_yes, i know, for certain_

_(Cuando la lluvia cae_

_y mi corazón está herido_

_tu siempre estarás cerca_

_y de eso tengo la certeza.)_

-Comenzará a llover.

-El estruendo de los relámpagos no me había permitido darme cuenta.

Boris gruñó, el sarcasmo de Kai no tenía límite. La cercana lluvia los había traído del recuerdo.

-Se resfriará el principito, deberías regresarlo dentro.

El de ojos verdes levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza, para impactarla contra el madero que se partió en dos. Lo que Kai vio fueron los músculos de esa espalda tensarse, marcándose deliciosamente para después relajarse y dejar un delineado cuerpo.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?. No creo que vinieras de visita luego de… -ladeó la cabeza-. Bueno… tendrá como de quince años.

- Estaba de cacería en la corte del Rey.

-Y tuviste la mala suerte de extraviarte. –Sin girar más que la cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro, Boris siguió haciendo leña mientras hablaba. Fue como vio el asentimiento mudo de Kai.- ¡Que suerte estar siempre al lado del rey!

-¿En realidad lo crees?

-¿Y me dirás que no? –Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano, girándose al final. Dejó recargada el hacha en el suelo, recargando el codo en la base del largo mango. Miró a Kai lentamente de pies a cabeza. Sin duda los años no habían pasado en vano, y habían sido más que benevolentes con el cuerpo esbelto de ese muchacho enclenque en su infancia.

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo? Me refiero al Rey.

Boris se emocionó.

-Sería uno de los más grandes placeres de mi vida. –Repuso con sinceridad.- Sólo acabaré esta leña y te llevaré con tus compañeros de cacería.- Se giró de nueva cuenta.

Después de la guerrilla, las familias nobles antiguas habían tomado en su mayoría el poder. Por esa razón Kai había sido alejado, para ser retornado a su feudo. Le fue negado decir que había estado entre ellos. Mientras estuvo bajo custodia del sirviente que por años cuidó su fortuna, después a él, no pudo volver otra vez. Kai había hecho lo posible por olvidar para evitar el dolor.

El nuevo Rey había hecho de su pueblo algo prospero, a pesar de los pocos años que llevaba reinando tras el asesinato del antiguo, pues el consejo era el que se había adueñado del gobierno hasta que apareciera el heredero de la corona.

Incluso la madre de Boris había podido morir en mejores condiciones, de las que jamás hubiera podido darle el muchacho otros tiempos.

Si Boris vivía de esa manera es porque se había acostumbrado. Ahora la parcela de tierra que él cultivaba era suya, sólo tenía que pagar impuestos que no eran excesivos como antaño.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, si no se apresuraba no tendría calefacción esa noche, seguramente tampoco con qué cocinar su comida al día siguiente. Tampoco podría darle a la vecina la leña que había prometido.

Sintió que detuvieron sus manos cuando las alzó sobre su cabeza.

-Lo haré más rápido.- Kai se la arrebató de las manos. Boris hubiera replicado si no tuviera el blanco torso desnudo frente a él.

Se cruzó de brazos, alejándose unos pasos para verlo trabajar. Sonrió de medio lado, Kai era mucho más ágil y fuerte de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Tenía una cintura pequeña, pero el abdomen marcado. Los brazos estaban bien trabajados, seguramente por el arte de la esgrima. ¡Que podía decir de esas piernas, que con el pantalón tan entallado se le marcaba hasta el mínimo músculo! Era una lástima que las botas le taparan hasta las rodillas.

Se había puesto tan triste cuando se fue, que se prometió a sí mismo no volver a querer a alguien más para no volver a ser herido. Maldijo a su fortuna cuando lo vio rodear el árbol. Pero su corazón abrió nuevamente la herida al verlo sentarse con el gesto de desesperación pintado en sus facciones. No pudo menos que intentar ayudarlo. Pero antes, tan siquiera al menos unas horas lo tendría nuevamente consigo, aunque después sabía que lo perdería definitivamente.

-¿Vas a verme todo el día? –Cortó otro madero- Sé útil y mete la que esté partida.

Boris gruñó.

-Se nota que estás acostumbrado a ordenar, niño bonito. –Apiló la gran mayoría entre sus brazos, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta tronó el cielo, haciendo caer una copiosa lluvia.

-Gracias por el halago.

Boris se tropezó, había alcanzado a escuchar a Kai. Al menos la leña había caído dentro de la casa.

Escuchó acercarse la risa burlona de Kai. Enlodado hasta las orejas, Boris se levantó rápido, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. ¡Se desaparecía años, le olvidaba, y ahora regresaba para burlarse de él! Imperdonable.

Kai iba a decir algo, pero su boca fue callada por un puñetazo que lo tiró de nalgas al suelo. El sonido de su cuerpo sobre el lodo, y el chillar de una gallina aplastada bajo su cuerpo fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Boris se carcajeo poniendo las manos en la cintura. Kai se quedó sentado, con la rodilla flexionada para recargar el codo, y limpiarse con la mano de ese brazo la boca, mirándolo con odio.

-Espero que te haya sido suficiente el tiempo que te di para reírte.

Saltó directamente a su cintura, envolviéndola con los brazos para tumbarlo al suelo junto con él. Se subió a horcajadas sobre la cintura, para dar certeros puñetazos en el rostro. Boris regresaba los más que podía, pero el maldito muchacho que era más bajo que él estaba bien educado para pelear.

Después de varios minutos de cambiar posiciones y enlodarse, al final, a pesar de la gran fuerza del campesino, la técnica de Kai ganó contra la rudeza de Boris.

Temblando de frío y rencor, sin poder moverse de cansancio por jornada de trabajo y pelea, Boris se quedo quieto en el suelo, dejando que la lluvia limpiara su cuerpo enlodado y mitigara el dolor de los golpes. Kai estaba arrodillado a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Maldito seas –Susurró Boris- Maldito por hacerme todo esto… -Ladeó el rostro, escondiendo en el sucio charco de agua la cara.

Sintió el tacto de las suaves manos girándole la cabeza.

-Hará mucha más falta que esa agua para suicidarse.

¡Otra vez se estaba burlando! Si no le dolieran tanto los brazos le daría un puñetazo… por supuesto también serviría mucho si no tuviera ese rostro de ojos carmín tan cerca, como para atontarlo a esa magnitud.

-¡Me besaste! –Boris se cubrió los labios, frunciendo el seño sin moverse de lugar.

-Felicitaciones, has aprendido mucho en estos años. –Kai retiró la mano, volviendo a unir sus labios. Esta vez Boris no se quejó.

Respondió tonta y desesperadamente. No es que fuera su primer beso, no había hombre con más pueblerinas en su lista que él. Bien…si era el primero, pero con un hombre. Curiosamente a pesar del asco inicial, sentía que algo en su corazón estaba sanando.

_You and me together_

_through the days and nights_

_i don´t worry cause_

_everything´s gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_the can say what they like_

_but all i know is_

_everything´s gonna be alright_

_(Tú y yo juntos_

_a través de los días y las noches_

_yo no me preocupo porque_

_todo va a estar bien_

_La gente sigue hablando,_

_ellos pueden decir lo que quieran_

_pero lo que se es que todo va a estar bien.)_

Con lentitud, pero no menos ansia, Kai se recostó encima de él, degustando los labios con lentitud. Se separó un momento. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el corto copete mojado, lucía plateado. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Boris, mirando el cielo. Sonrió al verlo, después de todo la luna se hacía un espacio pequeño entre la lluvia.

Boris tragó saliva, el cuerpo blanquísimo escurría sobre él, le daba una apariencia fantasmagórica. Irreal. Kai seguramente era la más hermosa aparición que pudiera tener en sus manos jamás. Estiró la mano para pasarla por el torso desnudo. Kai se estremeció, poniendo su mano sobre la otra, no para detenerle, sino guiarle hasta donde su cuerpo le decía necesitaba ser tocado.

-Esto no es racional –Boris se sentó.

-¿Desde cuando el deseo lo es? –Kai aprovechó para abrazar su cuerpo. Moviendo la cadera en círculos. Kai calló los posibles reclamos con un beso. Tampoco es que Boris fuese a decir algo más.

Dándole la razón estrujo sus caderas con las manos, haciéndolo levantarse y regresar a la misma posición como si estuviera penetrándolo. La ropa contenía sus erecciones, pero no sus manos que repasaban con ansiedad los cuerpos.

El calor generado por ellos, contrastando con el frío de la lluvia, les obligaba a buscar estar más juntos. Boris le quitó el pantalón, Kai cooperó cada instante, robándole a su vez el suyo, aunque se le atoró en la bota un par de veces.

En un nada placentero giro, Kai quedó en el suelo, su cabeza le dolía. Boris era amante de la violencia, más que de los cuerpos, como se podía ver. Con la mordida punzándole en el pecho, se preguntó si alguien le había sobrevivido en la cama o era una especie de asesino serial.

Con el seño fruncido Kai metió la pierna entre las otras, comenzó a frotar con la rodilla. Boris gimió, mientras se atragantaba con el cuello de Kai. Lo mordió y fue cuando Kai le impactó su rodilla contra los testículos.

Retorciéndose de dolor, escuchando la sonrisa burlona de Kai, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, cuando casi asfixiándose sintió al otro encima de él por detrás.

-No te atrevas Kai… ¡te aprovechas solo porque estoy muy cansado!

-¿Crees que es buena excusa?

Boris tomó un puñado de tierra, que se derrapó entre sus dedos al estar mojada. Respiró rápido mientras pasaba el dolor inicial. Había soportado dolores mucho más grandes, eso sólo era molesto. Kai le elevó un poco la pierna. Boris giró el rostro, pero ver aquellos ojos carmín entrecerrados le hizo callar la boca. Ofreció los labios, que el de cabello en dos tonos no dudo en aceptar.

Cuando el intercambio sexual terminó, se vistieron con su ropa mojada en silencio. Entraron a la casa. Boris se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Kai se recostó tras él, abrazándole por la cintura. Boris le codeó para que lo soltara. Aunque lo hizo Kai no se alejó.

-Me quedare esta noche.

-Mañana te llevaré entonces.

-Pensaba quedarme otro día. –Afirmó Kai. Boris lo meditó un momento.

-Entonces está bien.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso.

Gruñido.

-En agradecimiento por tus atenciones –Kai hundió el rostro en la espalda del otro, estremeciéndolo.- Mañana te pondré al lado del rey.

-Kai… esto debe acabar aquí. Sé que no son malas tus intenciones, pero no verán correcto que un señor feudal lleve a su aventura de una noche con el monarca del país.

Le abrazaron nuevamente la cintura.

-Ya te dije que el deseo no es racional, estúpido. –Habló claramente, aunque adormilado.- Así que deja que hablen. Vas a estar conmigo mañana con el Rey.

Si Kai lo decía, Boris creía. Aunque estaban mojados, encontraron confortable el abrazo quedándose dormidos.

_No one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i´m feeling_

_no one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i fell for you._

_You..._

_You.._

_Can get in the way of what i feel for you._

_(Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que siento_

_nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que te siento a ti,_

_Tú…_

_Tú…_

_Entiende la manera en que te siento a ti.)_

-Kai… Kai despierta.

Temblando de frío al instante en que la inconciencia quedó sumida en su interior al despertar, Kai gruñó de molestia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…

Boris tenía puesta otra ropa, al parecer incluso regresaba de su jornada de trabajo. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, debía ser más de medio día.

-He visto guardias. Parece que te buscan de casa en casa. Será mejor que regreses.

Kai frunció las cejas. Boris estaba más serio que el día anterior. Desayunaron patata asada y leche.

-Vendrás conmigo.

-No.

-No te estoy sugiriendo.

-Las tierras son tuyas, no la gente. Y te pago por usarlas, así que déjame en paz. –Azotó las manos en la mesa poniéndose en pie, agachándose amenazador hasta estar cerca del rostro de Kai.

El de ojos carmín elevó la barbilla, dejándole un pequeño beso que descolocó a Boris.

-No quiero.

Con el rostro casi teñido de rojo, bufó molesto.

-Eres un mal nacido caprichoso.

-No precisamente… deberías poder entenderlo.

_I know, some people search the world_

_to find something like what we have_

_I know, people will try, try to divide_

_something so real_

_so till the and of time_

_i´m telling you that_

_(Se que algunos buscan por todo el mundo_

_para encontrar algo como lo que nosotros tenemos._

_Conozco a gente que sería capaz de dividir_

_algo tan verdadero_

_asi que hasta el fin del tiempo_

_te diré que no habrá nadie que pueda.)_

Salieron de la pequeña choza. Incluso cuando Boris bajaba el ritmo del paso para caminar tras él, Kai le imitaba y quedaba a su lado.

La gente del pueblo los veía extrañados.

-¿Quién es ese apuesto muchacho?

-Dicen que es el señor feudal…

-Me parece que Kusnetzov le prestó ayuda y se quedó en su casa

-¿Un noble en casa de un mendigo? ¡Nunca visto!

Por supuesto, los rumores en voz baja eran una vez que habían saludado al noble. Habían pasado de ellos sin verlos siquiera.

-¿Tienes prometida o algo así?

Preguntó Boris al azar para sacar plática, Kai asintió con la cabeza.

-Al menos debe ser bonita. Unas caderas redondas siempre son mejor que las huesudas para coger a gusto.

Kai sonrió de medio lado.

-Me casaré con ella para tener un heredero, pero no permaneceré a su lado siempre.

Boris elevó las cejas.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Porque es bonita pero ni siquiera me atrae.

-Vaya… pero es tu deber en todo caso, hasta donde entiendo.

-Entiendes poco. Encontré lo que mucha gente tarda toda su vida en hallar. No lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

-Vaya ¿Y qué es? ¿Mucho dinero? ¿La forma de matar al Rey para quedarte en su lugar o algo por el estilo?

Kai se quedó parado en seco mirándolo con cara de obviedad. Boris elevó las cejas sinceramente consternado. No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería.

-De hoy en adelante te encontrarás con mucha gente que querrá hacerte daño.

Boris siguió a Kai, estaban por terminar de cruzar el bosque, entrando a la propiedad de las tierras principales del señor feudal. Unas de las más importantes al ser la capital del país.

-¿Y porqué sucedería eso? –A zancadas lo alcanzó, para caminar a su lado.

-Porque querrán alejarte de mí. No podrán hacerlo mientras quieras estar conmigo.

-¿Y porqué querría estar cerca de ti?

-¿Tienes que hablar tanto?

Boris gruñó, caminando con los brazos cruzados.

-Me prometiste llevarme con el rey, dicen que sigue de cacería con su séquito. ¿Cómo sabré quién es él cuando lo encontremos?

-Te darás cuenta. Cuando llegue el momento todas las personas a su alrededor le harán una reverencia y se quitaran el sombrero.- Movió con un dedo el ala del que traía puesto.

Boris sopló haciendo que se agitara la paja del ala del suyo.

-Entonces el que se quede con el sombrero es el Rey.

Kai asintió.

-¿Sabes hacer el saludo correctamente?

-Como buen señor feudal, debes estar acostumbrado a hacerlo. –Le dijo a modo de petición para que le enseñara.

Kai se quitó en un elegante gesto el sombrero, agitándolo con un giro de la muñeca, hizo una reverencia.

-Vaya… eso se vio muy bien. ¿Es todo lo que tendré que hacer?

Kai negó.

-No hasta que yo te lo diga. Podría juzgarse una grosería si lo haces a destiempo.

_No one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i´m feeling_

_no one, no one, no one..._

_can get in the way of what i fell for you._

_You..._

_You.._

_Can get in the way of what i feel for you._

_(Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que siento_

_nadie, nadie, nadie_

_puede entender la manera en que te siento a ti,_

_Tú…_

_Tú…_

_Entiende la manera en que te siento a ti)_

Al salir del camino, se encontraron con numerosos guardias y cortesanos, que se acercaron preocupados.

-¡Mi señor! Estábamos tan preocupados…

Al rodearlo todos se quitaron el sombrero.

-Ahora no sé si tú eres el rey o yo. –Dijo Kai, girándose al campesino.

En efecto los dos eran los únicos que llevaban el sombrero puesto.

Boris, pálido, se lo quitó con lentitud, pero no pudo hacer la reverencia que tenía planeada. Consternado, lo dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Señor?...

-Silencio. Lo llevaré al palacio conmigo. Limpien y cierren la casa de campo.

Señaló la propiedad del señor feudal, la que perteneció a su familia antes de la guerra.

-¿Cómo?... –La única palabra coherente que Boris pudo decir, al fin salió de sus labios.

-Siempre hay una línea sucesora. –Dijo Kai despreocupado.- Yo era el candidato número ocho al trono. Durante la guerra murieron mis primos.

Boris tenía en cuenta que Kai no tenía lazos de afecto con gente que no había conocido. Pero… ¡Era el rey!

-Muévete Kusnetzov, no tengo todo el día.

Los guardias hicieron un tintineo con la espada al temblar.

-No me apresures bastardo.

-Entonces has algo útil.

-¿Cómo salvarte el trasero otra vez?

-Cállate y obedéceme, idiota.

-¡Eso es lo que quisieras!

Los cortesanos y soldados se miraron entre sí. ¿Tenían que matarlo por su imprudencia u obedecer al Rey que parecía mirarlo como si lo acariciara con la sola vista?

En definitiva no era algo que pudieran entender.

-Ni pienses que seré tu amante –Le dijo al oído, apretando la estrecha cintura que abrazaba fuertemente, por temor al caerse del caballo.

-Ya te dije que solo tendré mi heredero…

-Entendí. -Boris hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del Rey. El resto del camino fue silencio.

OoOoOoOoOo

**-Fin… ¿o no?-**

**Notas _casi_ finales**: ¡Me quiero morir del asco! Jaja, creo que me dio diabetes por tanto dulce. Bien, Zhena, como verás esto es a lo que me refería con que salí de mi línea habitual. Fue el típico "final feliz" luego de que el príncipe (o Rey en este caso) llega en su caballo a llevarse al co protagonista XD

Pero sé que te gustan los finales "así de felices" o.oU , mi estilo de final feliz te hace llorar, aún sigues reclamandome del Kai de Durmiento ToT... XP así que lo evite en lo más posible.

Pero como no me pude quedar con las ganas… **OwO!! Ahí va _mi_ final feliz.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al salir del camino, se encontraron con numerosos guardias y cortesanos, que se acercaron preocupados.

-¡Mi señor! Estábamos tan preocupados…

Al rodearlo todos se quitaron el sombrero.

-Ahora no sé si tú eres el Rey o yo. –Dijo Kai, girándose al campesino.

En efecto los dos eran los únicos que llevaban el sombrero puesto.

Boris, pálido, se lo quitó con lentitud, pero no pudo hacer la reverencia que tenía planeada. Consternado, lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Siempre hay una línea sucesora. –Se explicó Kai despreocupado.- Yo era el candidato número ocho al trono. Durante la guerra murieron mis primos.

-Mi Señor…

-Silencio. Preparen mi caballo.

Kai miró por unos momentos a Boris, se inclinó para recoger el sombrero.

-¡No era necesario hacer eso por un campesino!

Por la mirada que le fue otorgada por los irises carmín, el soldado supo que al ser soltero, no habría nada que detuviera a Kai de ordenar que fuese su último día de vida.

-Gracias. –Se limitó a decir Kai. Boris asintió con la cabeza, tomando el humilde sombrero de paja entre las manos.

-Algún día me gustaría, de ser posible, que su majestad me permitiera conocer al heredero. -Boris sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que llegaría la despedida.

-Estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento, a mi hijo le gustará pasear en el campo, de la mano de alguien que sepa realmente amar este lugar.

Nadie podría entender todo lo que se removió en ambos en ese instante. Era la promesa de Kai que regresaría, le daría en cuidado cada ocasión, aquello que más amaría en el mundo.

-Regresaré entonces en unos meses. Mientras tanto cuida mis tierras, campesino.

-No sea tan presumido, su majestad, le recibiré bien, pero no le esperare por siempre.

Se sonrieron.

Boris miró como se alejaba en su caballo. Comprendiendo que Kai siendo Rey, tenía que ver por una nación entera. No podía sacrificar a tanta gente por un hombre. Pero estaba seguro que era lo suficiente inteligente para satisfacer sus deseos. Regresaría de vez en vez.

Le consolaba la idea. Después de todo, era preferible tenerlo alguna vez, que no tenerlo jamás.

Es así como su choza se volvió luminosa, cuando quitó del techo el exceso de paja, ramas y polvo que no permitía entrar la luz. Su mundo cambiaba con la sensación de ese hombre que lo hacía sentir como nadie más.

**-Fin-**

Tú eliges con cual te quedas XD


End file.
